God and Roxas
by Toni Heart
Summary: Namine and Roxas were friends since 5 while connected to the church. Now Namine is sick and Roxas needs to use the faith Namine helped him regain. Namixas, SoKai, Rion, Larxel. I'm no good on oneshots so don't flame please!


This is to express my faith and tribute to our ministry for some reason after watching something about the proof and miracles of the Lord.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just this idea.**

_17 years ago_

_A small boy with blonde hair sat on the bench in the park across the church. A little girl with platinum blonde hair holding a flower skipped over to him. She smiled at him._

"_Hello." The small girl greeted._

_The boy looked up then down, "Oh, hi."_

_The girl tilted her head to the side, "Aren't you here to go to church?"_

_The boy shook his head, "Nah. I'm just here to play."_

_The girl turned head from left to right then looked back at him, "I don't see anyone here, they're all inside, and you're the last one here."_

_The boy then looked into her eyes, "Aren't you going inside?"_

_The girl shook her head, "No. I'm here with my brother preparing for tonight."_

_The boy looked at her confused, "Then why aren't you helping him prepare?"_

_The girl then looked down, "He said that I worked too much in the church this year every Sunday. I'm always here every Sunday starting from the morning."_

_The boy pulled back, "Since when?"_

_The girl responded, "Since the first day of the year, two weeks after my mommy…"_

_The boy tilted his head and then saw tears coming out of the girl's eyes. The boy then stood up and ran to her position and held her face. She then said, "…left." The boy felt guilt go through his veins, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."_

_A few moments later they both sat on the bench eating ice cream. The boy then asked, "So why'd you get so attached to the church?" The girl slightly smiled, "My mom loved the Lord and loved serving the church. I wanna serve the church too as a helper. Everything good that she learned about the Lord I wanna tell everyone, so He could be happy again."_

_The boy then asked, "Who's He?"_

_The girl then pointed at the statue in front of the entrance of the church. It was a statue of Jesus Christ._

"_Oh."_

_The girl looked at him. He was looking at his shoes while kicking them in the air._

"_Do you believe in Him?" the boy then looked at her._

"_Of course I do."_

"_Sis!" they both then looked at the tall teenager with spiky blonde hair._

"_Oh! My brother Cloud is here." She said running over to the blonde. The boy then smiled, then snapped his head up and yelled at her, "Hey, you didn't tell me your name!"_

_The girl then turned around to run to him and smiled, "Naminé."_

_The boy then smiled, "Roxas. Wanna meet up here again tomorrow?"_

_Naminé smiled, "Sure."_

_Cloud then yelled at them, "Naminé, come on!" They both turned to him, "We have to go home and get ready!"_

_Naminé then turned back to Roxas and said, "Promise me you'll be inside the church later tonight and we'll meet after the mass?"_

"_Promise." She then smiled and ran back to her brother. She then waved goodbye._

_The boy then chuckled, "Naminé."_

"Naminé." Roxas said, holding the sick girl's hand.

Naminé then coughed hard.

A nurse then walked in, "Mister Hikari, visiting hours have ended. You can visit tomorrow, Roxas."

Roxas then nodded his head, "Yeah, sure Xion. I'll be out in a minute."

Xion nodded and walked out. Xion then sighed. She was worried for her two friends. A silver haired doctor then walked over to her, "Hey Xion."

"Hey Riku."

They then kissed. She then pulled back. And looked into the window of Naminé's door. Riku then gazed through the other window. He then sighed. "They really do stick together."

"The Lord loves her. No, them. Jesus would never let them suffer."

"That's right. No way on the day of Christmas Eve will the Lord let her die."

_**It was Christmas Eve. Seventeen years passed, Roxas, 22, and Naminé, 21, grew up a pre-mature teenagers and graduates of Twilight Town Local University. Riku, 22, and Xion, 21, are both friends of Roxas and Naminé and are both successful graduates of Radiant Garden Medical College. Both Riku and Xion were also close to Naminé's church and loved helping Naminé and the church. Riku and Xion came from well-distinguished families and were able to help the church Naminé and Roxas go to. Riku and Xion are also engaged.**_

_**As for Cloud, 35, married a woman named Tifa. Tifa was Roxas's caretaker and fell in love with Cloud while on one of Naminé and Roxas's play dates.**_

_**Roxas and Naminé both became best friends in kindergarten and started dating in their sophomore year of high school. They went through every problem in their way and managed to get some friends to be a help to the church. They made friends in church along with Riku and Xion. Thirteen other kids [including Roxas's twin brother] grew up with the four in the church and in school safely and spiritually. Their names were Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus [Roxas's twin], Vanitas [Sora's twin], Terra, Zexion [Xion's brother], Demyx, Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Hayner, and Olette. All were very blessed with love, health, and care.**_

_**Xion's brother, Zexion, was a rich and best-selling author of a book named 'Musical Miracles' in memory of the group's fellow friend, Demyx. Demyx died in a car crash at the age of 18. Demyx made it clear in freshman year of high school whoever makes more money from their business first has to donate 10000 munny every to the church. Zexion was the first to make munny out of writing a book since he finished the book a month after Demyx's funeral. Demyx was also a famous indi singer nicknamed 'The Arpeggio' with 5 hits and 3 of the 5 to hit 3-time platinum.**_

_**Kairi is also a famous singer only for Hip-Hop, Pop, R'n'B, and Soul. She was the younger sister of Demyx. Kairi is currently engaged to Sora. Demyx was Kairi's songwriter before her 3**__**rd**__** album. Demyx wrote her first hit, which was 'Barefoot Cinderella' (A/N: I know this is Hannah Montana, I was clueless on what to put here.) so Demyx can teach her she didn't need any make-up or clothes to make herself beautiful because God made her beautiful the way she wanted to be.**_

_**Axel is a sound effects producer for Terra, Sora, and Vanitas's movie productions. Terra, Sora, and Vanitas are siblings and are the children of a famous movie productions studio president, Mr. Nakamura, Sr. named Nakamura Productions. Some of the movies were about faith and miracles to dedicate the church. They're also responsible for the Annual Gift Giving at Radiant Private Academy.**_

_**Axel's wife, Larxene, is a well-known fashion and costume designer for Sora's movies. Olette and Marluxia were her assistants. Larxene is also responsible for donating clothes to poor children and launching children's lines.**_

_**Naminé is a teacher at Hollow Arts, a private high school in Radiant Garden for students who can sing, act, dance, paint, draw, or anything in the artistic ways. Roxas is her fiancé and is the president of Kairi's music industry. Ven is Kairi's manager. **_

_**Naminé was brought to the hospital two weeks before, after the day of Naminé and Cloud's mother's death anniversary. Everyone prayed to let her be healed, but the infection grew worse. Fr. Ansem (A/N: Ansem the Wise), a priest from the church, visited Naminé to heal her with pleading prayers.**_

That night, Roxas and the group went to the church… except Naminé. Every face in the church had eyes of sadness and sorrow, others eyes of hope and miracle so Naminé can live. Fr. Ansem spoke of Naminé in the preaching, giving them more doubt and sorrow. At the end of the mass, most of them headed to the altar to offer gifts and prayed that Naminé will be healed. The group then headed to Fr. Ansem after greeting some old teachers. Ansem then prayed for them and gave blessings to them and they were off. Roxas stayed to help clean up. Father Ansem then approached him.

"Roxas?" Roxas then looked up. His face was filled with sadness.

Roxas wiped off a tear, "Yes, Father?" Ansem then put his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "The Lord has blessed you both. You and Naminé have wonderful friends, families, and lives that you lived. I doubt the Lord will ever leave both you and Naminé's side. You weren't the one who died in that burning apartment, Roxas. God gave you a second chance. He gave you someone that helped you regain your faith, and that someone is Naminé." Ansem then brought out his bible, put it over his head, and prayed to the Holy Spirit.

That night, Roxas tossed and turned in bed, not even getting to rest. He then turned to his side. He started into the photo of Naminé on his bedside table. Naminé was young at the time it was taken. Roxas got out of his bed and looked at his ring. He then knelt in front of his window and prayed to the moonlight.

Naminé was asleep and Kairi visited the hospital to see if she was improving. Kairi approached the front desk.

"Hey, Xion."

"Hey, Kai." Xion said as she passed by. Kairi followed.

Kairi started a conversation, "So, how she doing?"

Xion shrugged, "I don't know…"

A nurse then burst out of Naminé's room, "Xion! It's a miracle!"

"What's a miracle, Belle?" a voice said. The three turned to see Riku standing there with Sora, Van, Ven, Terra, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene.

"Naminé's revived." Belle said. The group then snapped their heads up then ran in front of Naminé's room.

"Call the others." Riku told Belle. She then nodded and ran off.

The next morning…

_**It was Christmas day. Everyone was happy on the day except for Roxas…**_

Roxas was at home, knowing his faith will turn otherwise. His phone then rang Zexion's ring-tone.

He answered it, "Hey Zex."

"Rox, get to the hospital. **Now**." Zexion then hung up.

Roxas was confused. What could've happened? He drove to the hospital to see what happened. "Naminé Strife." The nurse told him that his other friends were waiting. He thanked her and rushed to Naminé's room.

He was greeted by Belle, "Hi, Roxas. The others are in Naminé's room."

He thanked her and ran into the room. The others turned to him to let him see Naminé looking as healthy as ever. He then ran to her bed and hugged her.

"You're alright."

"I am."

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone now." Larxene said, as they all left the room.

"Roxas…"

Roxas then kissed her and pulled back. He hugged her again, "You're really okay…"

Naminé smiled. Roxas loved that smile, the smile he thought he would never see ever again.

Naminé was released and went with the others to the church that day. Everyone was surprised and tackled her with hugs.

"I really thankful you're alive, Naminé." An old teacher from middle school, Saix, said as he hugged her.

"Thank you sir Saix."

Naminé's uncles, Xemnas, Xigbar, Lexeaus, and Luxord, gave her a group hug. Her grandfather, Vexen, kissed her forehead and hugged her while his tears shed. And lastly, her brother, Cloud, and his wife, Tifa, hugged her and gave her their Christmas presents.

Fr. Ansem kissed her cheek and hugged her after the mass, "You're alright, Naminé."

"I know."

"And that's all thanks to two people."

"Who?"

"God and Roxas."

**I hope you guys liked this…**

**Lee: CAN WE PLEASE GO TO THE FAMILY REUNION NOW!**

_**Hoi! Hindi pa tayo nagpupunta sa Simbang Gabi! Maghanda na kaya kayo!**_

**Brikko: **_**O sige, sige.**_

**Lea: Aren't you part of the church choir this year?**

**[Yui and Shawn snicker]**

**It ain't funny guys.**

**Brikko: Maybe… Maybe **_**hindi**_**.**

**Please review and you shall be blessed! Muling makukulay ang Pasko!**

**ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
V**

**God bless you this Christmas!**


End file.
